1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laboratory system and more particularly to a laboratory system which can exchange information with a player and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a film player, which picks up an image on a developed still photographic film with an image sensor such as a CCD, etc., and converts the image on the photographic film into image signals, and outputs image signals to a TV monitor so as to display a film image, is represented by W090/04301 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-56345.
A data record camera is also proposed which records information relating to photographing, a print order, etc. in an IC card mounted in a camera (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-208028). The IC card, in which predetermined information is recorded by the data record camera, is sent together with a corresponding film to a laboratory via a development agency, so that necessary information for development can be delivered. And, an information relating to the processing in the laboratory, the number of prints, etc. is recorded in the IC card so that such information can be returned to camera users.
However, the film player should be of a high-performance type in order to provide the digital image data of a high quality image, therefore, the film player is expensive. And, when the high-quality photograph is obtained from the high quality digital image data, an expensive digital printer is required.
On the other hand, the information which the laboratory exchanges with the user by using the conventional IC card is only used in the laboratory.